


decorations

by cosmicpoet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Baking, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpoet/pseuds/cosmicpoet
Summary: Kirumi, after realising that Maki has never decorated for Christmas before, decides to do something about that.





	decorations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [memerina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memerina/gifts).



Kirumi sighs as she steps through the threshold of Maki’s apartment; she can barely see because the bundle of Christmas decorations in her arms is semi-blocking her view, but she walks with as much grace as ever.

“Darling, I let myself in,” she shouts, but finds that she gets no response from within the apartment. Since Maki gave her a spare key the other month, she’s been visiting far more liberally, perhaps even going as far as to call the place her second home. But, since her last visit, mid-December, heralded her with the knowledge that Maki has never put up Christmas decorations, she decided back then that she has to do something about that.

It’s the first Christmas that they’ll have been together, and Kirumi looks around the apartment - there are photos of them on various dates in the living room, but still no Christmas decorations, despite it being Christmas Eve.

“Maki, honey,” she shouts again, having put the decorations down on the floor, “are you in?”

Still, no response.

Kirumi sits herself down on the sofa and looks at the pile of Christmas decorations on the floor. Surely it won’t hurt to put a _few_ up before Maki arrives home? It’ll make it a whole lot easier for them both if the basics are already done, and so she gets to work untangling fairy lights and making sure each bauble has a string to hold it up.

Soon enough, having completely lost herself in the task of decorating, the whole living room is covered with all of the decorations, and as beautiful as it looks, Kirumi mentally kicks herself for two things - one; for not buying a Christmas tree, and two; for not expressing the self-restraint which she is so familiar with to hold off on putting up at least _some_ of the decorations, so that she and Maki could do it together.

But there’s no point now in taking them down. And yet, Maki still isn’t home. Not satisfied with all that she’s already done, Kirumi makes her way into the kitchen and looks through the cupboards. Whilst Maki keeps them well stocked, Kirumi can’t find any chocolates or Christmas treats to lay out in little bowls across the living room mantelpiece; and then, an idea strikes her. She can make Christmas cookies, so that when Maki _does_ get home, the house will smell wonderful _and_ and she’ll have something to eat.

Thankfully, Maki has sugar, flour, butter, cinnamon, and all of the other ingredients that Kirumi needs to make Christmas cookies. She has the recipe memorised, because _of course she does._

And then, she’s back in action. She’s never been more at peace than she is when she’s working on something for someone else, and the idea of making her girlfriend smile spurs her on to add more and more ingredients to the mixture, until she’s putting the first batch of cookies in the oven and turning on some Christmas music alongside the egg timer on the counter.

She mixes icing sugar in preparation for decorating the first tray of cookies. As neatly as usual, she manages to keep all of it in the bowl, without getting a speck on the kitchen counter or on her apron. And then, the cookies come to life, in shapes of little gingerbread men and Christmas trees. It’s far more fun than she’d ever lead anyone to believe, because outwardly, she has appearances to keep up, but in the solitude of Maki’s apartment, a smile creeps onto her face and she finds herself dancing and singing along to _All I Want for Christmas is You._

As such, when she hears the front door open, she goes bright red. She’s still embarrassed when Maki walks into the kitchen, but she melts at the sight of her girlfriend’s smile, and resumes mixing the next batch of icing sugar.

“Hey, darling,” she says.

“Hey. Kirumi…why is my apartment full of Christmas decorations?”

“Oh…yes, that. I thought that, since you’ve never decorated before, it’d be nice to have some decorations up. I got a little carried away. I was planning to decorate _with_ you, not _for_ you.”

“Right. Well, we have a little problem then.”

“What’s that?”

“I had the exact same idea as you.”

Kirumi turns towards Maki and sees that she’s holding shopping bags. When Maki opens them, Kirumi gasps and laughs a little at the inside. They’re full of Christmas decorations.

“So…you were…”

“Christmas shopping, yes. What are we gonna do with all these?”

“We’ll put them up, of course.”

“But your decorations already look so beautiful,” Maki says, walking over to Kirumi and giving her a little kiss on the cheek. She dips her finger into the icing sugar and tastes it, “and this…this shit is good. I want Christmas cookies for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.”

“Well, we’ll certainly have enough for that. I may have accidentally overestimated exactly how many cookies I needed to make. But we can absolutely put up your decorations, too! It’ll be fun to do it together.”

“And you’re sure it won’t ruin the hard work you put in to make my apartment look so good?”

“Absolutely not! And besides, the most beautiful thing in this apartment isn’t the Christmas decorations, it’s your smile whenever we do things together. So let’s get to it. We can decorate these cookies later.”

Maki pulls a string of fairy lights out of the bag, looking confused as she tries to untangle them.

“Here,” Kirumi says, “there’s a knack to it. And you have to plug them in first to check that they’re all working.”

“Thank you,” Maki replies, letting Kirumi’s hands grace over hers as she shows her how to do it. She strings the fairy lights across the mantlepiece in the living room and then takes two little snowman ornaments out of her bag. Holding them up to her girlfriend, she smiles.

“Look, they’re us. That one’s got a red and green scarf, like me, and that one’s got the cutest little smile, so it’s you.”

“You know just how much I love you, right?” Kirumi says.

“How much?”

“This much,” Kirumi pulls a bunch of mistletoe from behind her back and holds it over their heads. Maki smiles warmly, kissing her as they stand in the middle of the living room, the decorations still not fully put up, but that doesn’t matter; the true meaning of Christmas is this, right here.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas...Merry! Your name is so Christmassy, and I hope you enjoy this kirumaki!


End file.
